A Mage and her Knight
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Re-write of "Lightning". Lightning is the daughter of Legendary Sky Knight Lightning strike of the Storm Hawks. Having trained as a Crystal Duelist for 16 years, she's given the mantle of Sky Knight and leader of the Storm Hawks. All is not as it appears and as plots are uncovered, Lightning will question all that's been told to her. OC x Cyclonis fic.
1. Origins

**Author's Note:** This is a rewrite of my story 'Lightning' and will expand on new ideas that I have developed for the story which doesn't fit with the original story. As such events will be different and less rushed as I wish to develop characters with more depth. That is why I've completely recreated the Storm Hawks crew.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Storm Hawks or any of the actual characters but I do claim this plot and all Original Characters that will appear. Please Read and Review, rated M for language and later chapters. If you're wondering what the relationship is, it will be OC (Lighting/Aerrow's female version) x Master Cyclonis. Further pairs are to be established in the future. Note, proper SkyKnight age is 18 so that lemons can be included later as everyone will be over the age of 18 when they occur or over the age of consent (16). All Lemons will be noted with a warning to skip of uncomfortable.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Foreign languages_ "

 **Intro** :

Atmos, world of a thousand top kingdoms. Each protected by a Sky knight against the forces of darkness. Beasts, rogues and worst of all, Cyclonians.

The greatest of all Sky Knights led the Storm Hawks, his mission was to unite all of Atmos and vanquish evil forever. But he was betrayed, the Storm Hawks defeated and all hope lost.

Until now, my name is Lightning and I'm the last descendant of the Original Storm Hawks and I've been given there mission.

 **Chapter 1: Origins**

 _ **16 years ago**_

 _"I'm not happy with this plan Lightning Strike!" A woman screeched as the red haired knight had informed her of their united front against Cyclonia._

 _"There's no time to argue, I have to lead them and the others. For the good of all of the terra's," Lighting sighed._

 _"You've got nothing to worry about Diana, we've got his back," a dark haired crystal mage added._

 _"I've got everything to worry about! I'm pregnant with our child, I cannot lead my squad into battle with my husband and furthermore said husband is assaulting Terra Cyclonia itself. Are you stupid?" Diana roared._

 _"Must we really answer that question?" A young Dark Ace, currently just known as Ace muttered._

 _"Diana you need not worry, the Dawn Treader's are not going to take to the skies without our leader. We'll remain here and receive constantly reports about the battle," a blonde haired woman replied standing firmly next to Diana._

 _"SkyKnight, come back with your shield. Or on it," Diana sighed finally relenting._

 _Lightning Strike nodded his affirmation before leaving their home on Terra Atmosia. Diana and her squad watched as the Storm Hawks and all of the SkyKnight Squadrons of all of Atmos prepared for the assault on Cyclonia. If everything went according to plan it would end today and Lightning Strike would come back to his wife Diana Strike and their unborn child to raise towards a bright future._

 _She watched as the Storm Hawks, the squad her husband led took to the skies on the Condor with various other squads following it. Unfortunately the Dawn Treader's who were also known as the Storm Hawks' partner in battle due to Diana being their leader and Lightning being the leader of the Storm Hawks, would not fly with the Storm Hawks into this battle._

 _Hours had passed by and the first reports had come in informing them that they'd all reached Cyclonia and the battle had began with the Storm Hawks leading the charge. Lightning had already taken out a squad of Elite Cyclonian fliers and was now battling the Raptors. Diana was tense and only let out a sigh of relief when the news was given that Lightning Strike had taken out the Raptors single handedly with the use of his unique move dubbed the Lightning Chain._

 _"Mayday! Mayday! We have reports that Ace of the Storm Hawks has gone_ _r_ _ogue and produced his own blade with Cyclonian Fire Crystal. Lightning Strike is down! I repeat Lightning Strike is down!" A heart wrenching sob followed as Diana cried out in agony at the news given._

 _All of her squad mates were as alarmed as she was, they were trying to comfort Diana who had lost her Husband to his long time best friend and co-pilot. However the news only got worse and worse as there were reports of Ace taking down allied forces crying "For Cyclonia!"._

 _"This is Hendrix, Crystal Mage of the Storm Hawks. All forces retreat, we've been betrayed by one of our own!" Hendrix's_ _voice_ _echoed through the com._

 _Diana and her squad could hear the fighting go on behind her. "Diana, if you can hear me. You and your squad need to escape through the veil! Lightning told me to tell you that if he were to fall and..." Her voice was cut off by more fighting._

 _"You heard Hendrix, prepare for escape through the Veil to the other side of Atmos," Dalia, Diana's sister and second in command ordered seeing as her sister and the leader was too distressed to be able to make a decision. She led Diana onto their ship and put her into her bed that she shared with Lightning on occasions. Diana was feeling numb and wasn't able to talk at all. She was vaguely aware of her ship moving and flying away. She was also aware that they passed through the veil and it was sealed off behind them by her squad making it so none could follow them through to their original home._

 _That was the day the Storm Hawks, the most powerful squadron in all of Atmos fell, and the Dawn Treader's, the second most powerful squadron disappeared._

 _ **Present Time**_

Yellow blasts were sent through the air towards the young girl. She raised her own two handed crystal blade and blocked the shots before dashing forward at an impeccable speed and cutting at her opponent. The older woman blocked the blow and then swept at the red haired girls feet with her leg, the girl jumped over the leg landing on one hand and using the other to cut at her opponents leg with her blade then she pushed off the ground and used the momentum to send kicks at the older woman. The woman was forced to jump back and put distance between her and the younger girl. The older woman gave the young girl no chance to recover after her attack attempts and shot more yellow blasts at the girl giving her no chance to rest, and causing her to dance in order to avoid the shots. The girl, clearly annoyed at the older woman's antics sent a large blast of her own towards the woman and used the surprise of the woman as a distraction to switch her classing blue blade crystal to that of an aqua ice crystal and followed up the blue energy blasts with two calculated ice slashes. The woman blocked the blue blasts with her yellow two handed crystal blade then switched crystals to a red fire bolt crystal and erected a shield to block the ice slashes that were coming at her. Before the older woman could retaliate and the younger girl could push her advantage another older woman in the room clapped and both fighters immediately ceased their training.

"Very well done Lightning, you've gotten better at switching crystals during a confrontation," Diana, was now 36 and significantly older. Her dark hair was held back into a pony tail, her physique was in top shape and she wore her Dawn Treader golden uniform with the symbol of the rising sun on her left breast well.

"Thank you mother, though I'm sure Aunt Dalia was well prepared and even had a counter reader for me," the young red haired girl, Lightning, sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow and moved the fringe of her red hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"Really niece? You give me too much credit," Dalia was now 30 and wore the same uniform as Diana, though she was a few inches shorter.

Lightning Strike had only just turned 16 a few weeks ago, she was considered an attractive young woman to those that knew her. But she had a habit of getting annoyed and frustrated quite easily, her temper was much like her fathers when it came to people pissing her off. She knew she was destined to one day return to Atmos when she was prepared and take over the mantle of being the Leader of the Storm Hawks and taking the fight to Cyclonia in order to free the people of Atmos once again. Currently Lightning Strike had been training with all of the members of the Dawn Treader's since she was able to hold a shield.

They resided in a region called Nox, it was uncharted to all Atmosian's but the Dawn Treader's were not from Atmos, they originally came from Nox. They ended up in Atmos when they were pursuing a criminal group who crossed the veil into Atmos. Where the Dawn Treader's followed, however being unfamiliar with the region they came to many problems it so happened in their search the Dawn Treader's crossed paths with the Storm Hawks. Her mother Diana had an argument with her father Lightning, whom she was named after, when she tried to ask him where her targets had headed.

Of course, not all of Lightning's days had been filled with training, she also attended Nox Royal Knight's Academy where she got an education, and of course from the members of the Dawn Treader's she learnt about Atmos and her father. However at a young age Diana and Lightning had been visited by the Ethereal Sages who informed them that Lightning's destiny was in Atmos and that she would eventually be called back there to finish what her father began. As such she had been training for that day.

Along the way she made life long friends who would stand by Lightning at all times, first there was her friend Piper, an aspiring tactician and the daughter of Leona, the Crystal Mage of the Dawn Treader's. Piper's mother temporarily left the Dawn Treader's to settle down and have a family, however when their home was attacked and her father and older brother killed when Piper was 9, Piper and her mother enlisted the sanctuary of the Dawn Treader's and were welcomed aboard with open arms.

Then there was her friend Fiona, who was a girl from the academy that initially was out to get Lightning for stealing her popularity at the Academy. She was an exceptional sharp shooter with the crystal bow and arrows, she excelled in quick firing and often had a quiver of multiple arrows on her back. The Dawn Treader's were Nox's most famous SkyKnight Squadron whereas Fiona's mother was the Leader of the Nox Knight's, the second most renown squadron in Nox. Fiona had challenged Lightning to a battle of skills, both were allowed to choose their weapons. However Fiona never anticipated just how skilled Lightning was with a two handed crystal blade and although the two traded blows, Lightning won the duel but Fiona grudgingly formed a friendship with her foe and they quickly become friends as they grew closer through the years attending classes at the academy.

The third member of her group was a Dracomancer by the name of Vigil who was Lightning's childhood friend. His kind were a race of humanoid dragons which integrated into Nox society among other species. He had large leather wings as dragons do but they weren't the size of a dragon as they needed to fit to a humanoid frame. He was the tallest of the group and his dragonskin hide was a dark shade of purple. He commanded the ancient magics of Dracomancer kind and wore the traditional armour of valerian steel chest plates and leg armour. Vigil and Lightning met when they were young, the Dawn Treader's responded to an emergency alert about an attack on a Dracomancer village, Lightning was six at the time. Despite being told she was not to leave the ship, she had a strong sense of justice. When she saw Vigil and his mother cowering from an attacker, she attacked the fiend and sent him running. It was after the attack that her mother had given her the scolding of a lifetime while Vigil's mother as the matriarch of their village thanked them and welcomed them to their village as another home which the Dawn Treader's took up and Vigil quickly devoted his time to training with Lightning to become strong like she was. He quickly become the strongest in terms of sheer strength and power, however he still couldn't best Lightning in a duel.

Lastly there was Lightning's familiar and co-pilot, a wyvernmancer by the name of Kip. Kip is a creature akin to the fiercest dragon, but has a form similar to a dracomancer but significantly smaller than them. They also had the ability to chance between their humanoid form and their dragon form. Unlike a dracomander, a wyvernmancer are companions that take on traits of their partners after bonding. Lightning saved Kip from being devoured by a wraith and thus earned Kip's trust and the two formed an unbreakable bond. As such Kip's dragonskin colour was crimson red like Lightning's hair.

"I wish I could fight like that," Vigil muttered from where he, Piper and Fiona were standing on the deck above the training room looking down, Kip was currently on his shoulder in her crimson wyvern form.

"You're not graceful enough to pull off those moves, you just charge in with brute force and use your dragon magics," Fiona snorted as she leaned over the rail.

"Like the time Vigil went after Marc Jordan's after he groped Lightning's ass at lunch in 4th grade?" Piper offered and the two girls snickered.

"He got what he deserved," the dragon snarled amused.

"Ladies, and Vigil. Are you done bickering yet?" Diana asked with a stern voice which caused all three to tense up and shiver at the tone.

"Yes Ma'am," all three replied instantly and Lightning giggled behind which turned to a fake cough when her mother turned the glare on her.

"You're dismissed for the day, you five can go and do whatever for the rest of the day. Make sure to be back here for Lightning's birthday celebration tonight," Diana said with a pointed look at each of them, they grinned at each other and ran off with Lightning running to meet up with them.

"Sure thing Mum, see you tonight!" Lightning called out.

When Lightning joined her friends outside of the ship she was greeted with grins. Vigil smirked and fist bumped Lightning. The five of them had plans for before Lightning's party, the snuck around to the council building and Fiona aimed her bow at the Library bell tower. She show the arrow and then secured the rope before they used enchanted speed crystals to propel them up to the down where they jumped through the gap and into the building. Of course, Vigil just flew up there using his wings much to the chagrin of the girls.

All of them knew about Lightning's destiny to return to Atmosia and face her father's killer and his horrid master. As such they had gotten used to sneaking into the council library, specifically the restricted section which gave them access to all of the records that contained news of Atmosia, including a catalogue of all SkyKnight teams which are updated every five years that the Dawn Treader's head back for a week of intelligence gathering, in which Lightning stays with Vigil and his mother or boards at the academy. This was no different, they got out the most recent catalogues and began to analyse the information. Piper wrote down notes while Vigil was going through battle history with his own notes, Kip was keeping watch and Fiona was... Well she was trying not to be a distraction, but she had the latest Celebrity Nox magazine and was reading up on gossip.

"Wow, I can't believe the Interceptor's had been taken out by the Rogue Firebirds. Starling was the only survivor and despite receiving offers to join new teams, she's remained as the solo Interceptor left," Lightning said in disbelief, she had heard about the Interceptor's from what little communication with Atmosian council they had.

"I've got the attack patterns of the Raptors, they're a mercenary group often employed by Cyclonia for dirty business," Vigil said from his textbook.

"Take note of that, we might need to know them if we come across them when we head to Atmosia," Piper told him.

"Why do we need all of these notes on possible enemies?" Fiona asked turning another page in her mag.

"Because Fifi, we need to know our enemies attack patterns in order to remove them as obstacles as soon as possible," Piper retorted in a lecturing voice.

" _Blonde's an idiot_ ," Kip chided from her position at the door causing Lightning to laugh.

"What did Kip say that made you giggling?" Fiona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Lightning dismissed but still had a smile.

They finished up the last of their notes and the last of the updated files within the few hours given to them with enough time for Lightning and the girls to get ready for the party, Vigil went back home to get changed as well and would be meeting the girls at the Great Hall where the celebration would be held.

The party was in full swing with many of their friends in attendance, as well as family, the council and fellow SkyKnights. Naturally the Dawn Treader's were all in attendance as Lightning was Diana's daughter. But there was also the Nox Knights, the Hex Hazards, the Deep Freeze's and a few others that's names escaped Lightning. The party was disrupted when three large birds shifted into the forms of men.

"Can I help you?" Lightning asked stepping up to them.

"Glory be, what a beautiful young woman don't you think?" one said.

"She looks too skinny," another said.

"Excuse me?" Lightning asked confused.

"We bring good news," the first one said.

"We are here to deliver you the gift of your heritage. You must find the ship, you must rebuild the team, you must face the darkness that threatens the very core of our existence," the first one elaborated.

"Mum, who are these three chicken people?" Lightning called out and when her mother saw then she had a look of surprise on her face before she frowned.

"Lightning's not 18 yet, they're not old enough to be SkyKnights," Diana said to them.

"Ah, but she has the skill, she has the spirit, and the has the support of talented friends," the first one said enthusiastically.

"We present you, Lightning Strike. With your future," the third said bowing and offering a cylinder to the red haired teenager.

Lightning took them off of the man and unscrewed the cylinder, a blue key dropped out which she and the Dawn Treader's recognised as the key to the Storm Hawk's condor. Along with it was a map with a red 'X' marked on it.

"Your destiny awaits, the call has been made, you must return to finish what he started," the second one sighed before the three turned back into birds and disappeared.

"Well, safe to say the party is over," Piper murmured and sighed as guests began to file out.

"You'd best get your things packed and on the ship tonight, we all knew this day would be coming soon. We'll talk more in the morning," Diana sighed.

Lightning and Piper's things were already on the ship, it was Fiona and Vigil that needed to go and pack their belongings. Now feeling like staying up after that bombshell was just dropped on her, Lightning retired to her room for the night citing that she was exhausted from the days training and the nights events.

When she awoke in the morning there was a blur right in from of her. Her vision cleared and she was looking directly into a snout, it puffed air at her and she fell off the bed causing laughter to come from her friends.

"Ugh... I had the weirdest dream... Wait why are we moving?" Lightning asked looking around in confusion.

"You're not dreaming Lightning, we're heading for the rally point where we'll travel through the vortex to Atmos," Piper said factually.

"So... That means three birds really did crash my party and announce my destiny?" Lightning asked rubbing where she hit her head.

"Sure did," Vigil nodded.

"Come on, you're mother wants to brief us as we're heading to Atmos," Fiona said dragging Lightning from her room and into the kitchen where breakfast for the red haired girl was plated up in front of her by her mother.

"Looks like someone had a good sleep, I'm glad you did sweetie. You might night get another good nights sleep for a while as your mission begins," Diana said as they were sucked into the vortex leading to Atmos.

"How are you feeling about everything?" Dalia asked concerned.

"Shocked, overwhelmed, confident? I don't know, the least I can say is. I'm ready? You've trained me ever since I could walk for this mission, you've taken in my friends and taught them as well. So I think between all of us, we'll be able to overcome adversity," Lightning replied.

"Very well spoken, like a true Sky Knight. Your father would be proud if he could see you now," Diana said, her hand rising to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Unfortunately we can't assist you, we have duties back in Nox. You'll be on your own, but your mission is to unite the Sky Knights of Atmosia and bring the fight to Cyclonia. However, we are going to upgrade the Condor once we find it, you'll be able to retreat to Nox if need be," Leona said with a smile.

"Grim, steer us towards the Condor's location, but keep us under the clouds in the Wastelands. We don't need to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves," Diana called out and the Dawn Treader's ship manoeuvred bellow the clouds heading towards the last known destination of the Condor.

When the Condor was finally spotted, Diana frowned as she looked at it. It looked like a lot of it had been repaired somehow. And it was located in a wide open space, something didn't seem right. The group consisting of Vigil, Fiona, Kip, Piper, Lightning, Diana and Dalia proceeded with caution.

"Something's off about this," Dalia mentioned.

" _Hey! I found some string!_ " Kip's voice chirped and Lightning looked to see her familiar pulling on a piece of string.

"Kip no!" Lightning shouted and before she knew it, arrows were flying in their direction.

She sprinted forward and dived grabbing Kip in her arms as she rolled to the side bringing her two handed crystal blade up having switched out her usual crystal to that of a phoenix crystal and created a wall of flames that melted the arrows being sent at them. Kip looked up at Lightning sheepishly and gave a toothy grin. " _Whoops_ ," the familiar said lightly causing Lightning to roll her eyes.

"Who goes there!" A voice called out, immediate blasts were sent from the ramp of the Condor at the group.

Fiona having seen the blasts coming quick drew three blue crystal arrows and shot them, they met the blasts and went through, absorbing the blue bolts and adding their power as they travelled towards the figure on the ramp. The figure in question erected a shield to protect them from the bolts.

"Halt, stand down girls!" Diana called out and Fiona gently let down the bolt she was about to release muttered "Way to ruin the fun," under her breath.

"Hendrix, is that you?" Diana asked cautiously.

"Diana...? You're alive?" The figure came into view. She was around the same age as Diana but she had dark hair, in her hand was a crystal mage staff while she wore the worn and torn uniforms with the blue symbol of the Storm Hawks on her left breast.

"Hendrix, it's so good to see you! We were led to believe that all of you had been taken out when..." Diana couldn't bring herself to say the next words.

"When Ace betrayed us all?" Hendrix said with anger, Diana nodded.

"Who are these teenagers? They're quite skilled to get past my defence and to even force me to raise a shield. Did you recruit them from Terra Atmosia? We're in dire need of new recruits to win this war," Hendrix asked looking at Lightning and her friends.

"Hendrix, this is Lightning and her friends. Lightning is my daughter, I named her after my late Husband," Diana said raising an eyebrow solemnly.

"Bullshit? It's only been like what... Three years since we failed?" Hendrix said incredulously.

"It's been sixteen years Hendrix," Diana said quietly, Hendrix's face fell and she fainted, but luckily Lightning and Vigil caught her before she could.

"Let's take her aboard and lie her down, come aboard and search your new ship. We'll grab Mason to check over Hendrix's vitals," Dalia said heading back towards the Dawn Treader ship to retrieve their healer.

Lightning and Vigil followed Diana through the ship and down the corridors to the only room that seemed to be occupied. They placed the dark haired woman down on the bed and Diana gestured for them to go explore the ship while she waited for Dalia to return with Mason.

Lightning walked down the hallways of the ship, looking for where the carrier bay and armoury were. She entered quite a few empty rooms before she found the one she was looking for around a few hours later.

"Guys in here," Lightning called, moments later Fiona, Piper and Vigil entered with Kip on his shoulder.

"Are those...?" Piper asked.

"Sky Rides, oh yeah baby!" Fiona ran over to a yellow one and was looking it over.

"Guess these were theirs huh?" Lightning voiced as she walked over to the red one and placed her hand over it.

The Sky Ride seemed to respond to her touch, humming silently under the feeling of the red haired girls hand. She could feel a fond connection with it. The shield on the wing was the one she only saw in pictures, ones with her father and his team in full Storm Hawk regalia, his two handed crystal sword in one hand and the shield in the other.

"They're yours now," Hendrix was standing at the door with a sigh, Diana was next to her.

"Diana's caught me up on the 16 years I've been cut off from the world. It seems you've been given our job?" Hendrix more commented than asked but Lightning answered the affirmative.

"Your mother offered me a place on the Dawn Treader's to head to Nox with them. But I kindly rejected her offer, this place is my home. I fixed it up and rebuilt everything from scratch. So, I will remain with you on your journey as your mentor and your crystal mage," Hendrix said with a small smile.

"No offence, but aren't you a little bit too old to rejoin? You've been in isolation since the fall of the Storm Hawks," Fiona said and Piper elbowed her.

"Hendrix is most possibly the best crystal mage to have ever existed in all of Atmos and Nox, I assure you, her skills will be fine. Plus her mastery of crystals can help you Lightning," Diana said.

"Your mother tells me you're a crystal duelist, I've noticed the circle of crystals on your belt. It means you've adopted the skills of a crystal mage to suit the uses of an elite duelist. Am I correct?" Hendrix asked and Lightning nodded.

"I'll have much to teach you about crystals then," Hendrix summarised.

"For now, why don't you go take your rides out for a spin. They could use a bit of a run," Hendrix lowered the ramps for them.

The Condor, with help from the Dawn Treader crew as well as Lightning and her friends was completely fixed and upgraded with Nox technology. During this time Lightning and the others got to know Hendrix on a more personal and team orientated level. However Lightning was the one that Hendrix insisted would lead them, although she was older she was not a leader and if Lightning was anything like her father, which Hendrix often commented on how the two were alike, she would make the perfect leader for the new Storm Hawks with Hendrix remaining as the mentor and crystal mage of the group.

When everything was prepared and the new group settled in, Lightning gave her mother the biggest hug she had ever given her in her life and promised to keep in touch through the use of their new Nox technology known as a subspace telecom. And when all the goodbye's were completed, the new Storm Hawks watched as the Dawn Treader's returned to Nox.

"So where to first?" Lightning asked.

"We head to Terra Atmosia, we need to register as the new Storm Hawks Squadron," Hendrix replied.

"Atmosia it is, take us there Piper!"


	2. Darkness Within

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Storm Hawks or any of the actual characters but I do claim this plot and all Original Characters that will appear. Please Read and Review, rated M for language and later chapters. If you're wondering what the relationship is, it will be OC (Lighting/Aerrow's female version) x Master Cyclonis. Further pairs are to be established in the future. Note, proper SkyKnight age is 18 so that lemons can be included later as everyone will be over the age of 18 when they occur or over the age of consent (16). All Lemons will be noted with a warning to skip of uncomfortable.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Foreign languages_ "

 **Chapter 2: Darkness Within**

A week had passed and they were almost at _Terra Atmosia_. In these three days the group of friends had bonded into a proper family, Lightning herself had become more confident in leading everyone with insight and guidance from Hendrix. Piper enjoyed being the carrier pilot and primary strategist of the group, Hendrix freely admitted that her skills lay in crystal knowledge and battle applications rather than actually coming up with plans. All of them had donned Storm Hawks uniforms and gear to signify their group and the legacy that they were filling.

Lightning had adjusted her crystal belt, as she was a crystal duelist she needed access to her crystals at all times to switch into her blade. Of course the normal blue crystal was primarily used, but she also had an Frost crystal, Fire Bolt crystal, Phoenix crystal, Levitation crystal, Helix crystal, Shield crystal, Infiltrator crystal, Velocity crystal and her secret weapon, the infinity stone that was in a special pouch on her belt. She also adjusted her two handed crystal blade so that she could use a striker crystal while using the abilities of an assisting crystal. The strike crystal, a classic blue crystal that created the blade would be placed in the middle of the hilt where it powered the blade while the assisting crystals would be placed at the top where the crystal would normally be place. This would cause one of the prongs to light in the assisting crystals colour and allow its abilities to be used while still being combat efficient with the striker crystal.

Hendrix had more power in terms of crystal mage powers but even the mage had to admit, Lightning's skills with Crystal duelling were greater than anyone she'd ever seen before. It was almost as if Lightning herself was the representation of Bellona the goddess of war. Vigil had admitted that in all his years of knowing Lightning, even at a young age, the girl had never lost a duel whether it be in the air or on the ground. Her mastery of crystals was that great that she would be able to face an entire senior year squad at the academy by herself and come out with not much more than a few bruises while the others had major injuries and some were hospitalised.

"We're around an hour out from _terra Atmosia_ ," Piper called into the speakers, Lightning was currently in the armoury finishing tuning up her blade while talking with Vigil.

"Guess this means that our mission is about to become official on Atmosian records," Vigil mused as he polished his Draconian armour.

"Reckon they'd have seen a Dracomancer before?" he added looking up at Lightning.

"I doubt it, but that shouldn't worry us much. I mean the Absolute Zero's are a SkyKnight squad comprised of those furry looking creatures," Lightning shrugged.

Lightning continued to fiddle with her blade and constantly testing it with the training dummy making sure it was perfect. Vigil just looked on with amusement, his scaly arms crossed in front of his chest as Lightning tried each of her crystals and made sure the striker crystal still worked efficiently. If any of the effects of one wavered Lightning would return to the bench and begin to adjust it until she got the satisfied effect out of it. This whole project had taken her three days to complete.

"Lightning, come tot he bridge. There's something wrong," Hendrix's voice came over the loud speaker.

Lightning and Vigil looked to each other before acting. Lighting placed all of her crystals on their respective places on her belt and then placed her blade where it belonged on her back. Vigil put his armour on, flexed his wings to make sure they weren't being inhibited at all before picking up his duel energy schemata, a Draconian weapon that was a thin crystal energy blade much like a long sword, only the whole blade from hilt to point was a meter in length. Vigil had both of them on his belt as he and Lightning sprinted towards the bridge.

"What's the situation?" Lightning asked, she looked out to see the entire terra was shadowed in darkness.

" _Terra Atmosia_ is usually basked in light from the Aurora crystal that resides within the beacon tower. However it went dark a few minutes ago, I think the Terra is in trouble," Piper said as she steered the ship.

"Let's go and investigate. Piper you have the Condor ready to intercept anyone fleeing from the Terra with the stone. Vigil, Hendrix, Fiona suit up and meet me in the vehicle bay in no less than five minutes, Kip on my shoulder," Lightning said, Vigil was already ready but Hendrix and Fiona ran to their rooms then the armoury to gather their equipment then made their way to the vehicle bay where Lightning was just mounting her Sky ride.

"Storm Hawks, our priority is to investigate the beacon tower. Ignore everything else until we have that matter sorted," Lightning revved up her ride.

"Bay doors opening in... 3... 2... 1... now!" Piper's voice called out as the door opened.

Lightning went off first, Kip engaged the wings and they were off into the air followed by Vigil, Hendrix and Fiona.

As expected people were pointing at them as they flew by, Lightning couldn't care for what they were saying as she headed straight towards the beacon tower that housed the aurora crystal. " _Kip, take over_ ," the Wyvernmancer changed into his smaller humanoid form as Lightning jumped off of her ride and landed on the ground rolling to break her drop.

Outside of the beacon tower there were frozen SkyKnights. Lightning thought this strange, on closer inspection she realised it had been done by a Frost crystal. As such she could unthaw them with her own, she grabbed the crystal from her belt and activated its power then reversed the freezing effect. The four knights fell to the ground coughing.

"What happened here?" Lightning demanded.

"Our leader Carver, he attacked us after saying 'Long Live Cyclonia'," one responded.

"He went inside, he's got a bunch of Talons with him and the aurora stone," another said.

"Fiona stay with them until Kip can return and with help, Hendrix you and I will go into the tower ourselves and assess the situation inside," Lightning said, Fiona nodded and pulled a striker arrow from her quiver and knocked it into her bow ready to respond to any attack that might come.

Lightning went inside closely followed by Hendrix. Usually it would be strange for the younger inexperienced girl to lead the way, but having built an unwavering trust between the older mage and the young knight, Hendrix felt content to follow her leader's daughter as she had once followed her leader. Both Lightning and her father had that aura around them, one that inspired others to follow their lead.

"Yes, they've been neutralised. I have the aurora stone in my possession. Alright, I will await the arrival of your generals to collect the stone," a voice above them said.

"That must be Carver," Hendrix whispered.

Lightning nodded, she quickly took a brief look at the platform. She could see Carver, the leader of the Red Eagles standing looking out at the window. Behind him stood two guards, she assumed they were Cyclonians and in the room there were another three of the guards.

"Watch my back, I'm going in," Lightning said quietly and Hendrix nodded and they moved up.

Lightning allowed herself to be made known by her footsteps. Carver and the Cyclonian's turned to look at her. Their facial expressions changed from that of surprise to that of concern as they saw the symbol on her left breast.

"Who are you?" Carver asked roughly.

"My name is Lightning, and you Carver are committing a great crime in stealing the aurora stone," Lightning said.

"Oh, a child with some sense of justice. Listen kid, why don't you run home and stop pretending to be a Sky Knight. The future is with Master Cyclonis," Carver said.

"You're an insult to the Sky Knights, and their memories," Lightning's hand went to the blade on her back.

As she pulled it off of her shoulder and into her hands, it lit with its illuminating blue. It was then that Carver and the other cyclonians fully noticed her appearance, despite having longer hair and a fairer complexion. They were looking at a female splitting image of Lightning Strike of the Storm Hawks. However her eyes were the same emerald green off her mother.

"Who are you?" Carver asked as he ignited his crystal dagger.

"I'm the daughter of Lightning and Diana Strike, the previous leader of the Storm Hawks. And you Carver, are not leaving this room with that stone," Lightning dashed forward, her blade slicing cleanly through the Cyclonian spears.

She then turned and kicked the two of them into the wall nearby knocking them out. The other three guards responded instantly, they ran at her in a move to attack. Lightning ducked under a spear to her head and grabbed the shaft in her hand. She then tripped the man over causing him to drop the spear in surprise. She then used the spear and slammed it into the stomach of another Cyclonian guard before she hit in in the side of the head with her handle. She then blocked the last one and cut his spear in half before blasting him at point black with her blade.

It was only Carver left, he growled at her and shouted "For Cyclonia!" before charging at her. Lightning ducked and dodged the wild slashes by the rogue SkyKnight. She brought her blade up to block his next attempt, she then pushed him back and made cuts of her own. A slash at his chest, a cut at his legs, a stab at his chest. Carver blocked the chest attempted then jumped over the leg but the stab forced him back further.

"I'll admit you're good, that means I don't have to go easy on you," Carver drew his second dagger.

"Oh please, I've had more of a challenge from my Aunt," Lightning took out the velocity crystal from her belt and put it at the end of her blade, the top prong illuminated in green energy.

"What's that?" Carver frowned.

"An invention of my own," Lightning smirked as the green energy traveled up her blade and she smirked.

Lightning's body radiated with the energy of the velocity crystal and she sprinted forward her blade sliding true and she was on the other side of Carver within seconds. Cuts appeared over his body and his crystal daggers dropped to the ground in pieces.

"That... That was..."

"And to think, that wasn't even my move," Lightning took the Velocity crystal out of the end of the blade and placed it back on its spot on her belt.

"Hendrix, he's going to need medical attention. Then send him to jail," Lightning walked down the stairs again after placing the aurora stone back in the beacon.

"We got a problem here Lightning," Fiona said once Lightning emerged from the beacon tower.

"What?" Lightning said and Fiona pointed to the distance.

In the distance they could see many figures emerging from the clouds. Cyclonians, a lot of them. Lightning and Fiona looked to each other before running to their Sky rides. Hendrix followed not long after, she first alerted the Atmosian council, they were shocked to see Hendrix of the Storm Hawks alive but her warning was priority.

"Piper, Vigil give me good news," Lightning said as she got onto the bridge.

"Well, according to our information. They're all Cyclonians given the type of rides they have. However there are three specific people in the their ranks. First, Snipe, Cyclonis's brawn and muscle. When she needs something smashed or beaten up, she sends him. Then there is Ravess, she is the one Cyclonis sends when they require fineness on their missions. The last person is not the one you'd like to know. It's the Dark Ace... never lost a Sky Duel in all of Atmos... and Betrayer of the original Storm Hawks," Vigil said holding out each file.

"And for all three of them, plus a Cyclonian army means that this Aurora stone is really important," Piper said.

"It's one of two infinity stones found in Atmos, if Master Cyclonis gets her hands on it, who knows what could happen," Hendrix said walking in.

"Well then, I guess we have an army to take out. Looks like I get to use my own stone," Lightning's hand went to the special pouch on her belt but Hendrix's stopped her.

"If you release the power of that Infinity Stone here, you could destroy all of Atmosia," Hendrix warned.

"This isn't about Atmosia, it's about me and the man that killed my father," Lightning snarled before shoving her arm away and heading off to her Sky Ride and flying out.

"She's not really going to...?" Hendrix looked at the others.

"Oh no, she will. You don't know Lightning like we do," Vigil said before racing off after her, Fiona followed suit.

"Kids with a grudge, great," Hendrix sighed.

Lightning was flying towards the Cyclonians. She stood up on her ride and Kip took over, she put a Frost crystal into her blade and shot multiple blasts at the incoming army. She then sent a wide arc out, the first ten hit by blasts had their rides frozen and they dropped from the skies. The cyclonians moved immediately to avoid the arc, while this occurred Lightning switched the Frost crystal to a Fire bolt crystal and engaged the incoming Cyclonians.

Multiple arrows shot passed her and met their targets true as Fiona had steadied her Sky Ride and was now quick drawing arrows to take out the ones that were trying to attack her from behind.

"Vigil, Snipe is yours. Fiona you take Ravess," Lightning called over her shoulder.

"On it," Lightning flew forward and Snipe was flying right at her. She jumped off of her Sky Ride onto his and jumped over Snipe before running and leaping from the back of his Ride. She drew her blade and glowed with power, dashing through lines using her move, the Lightning Chain. Multiple Cyclonians fell out of the sky after that, she then landed on her ride and flew towards the Dark Ace.

In the corner of her eye she could see red arrows being shot her way. She felt the wind rush past her long red hair as blue arrows sped past her shoulder and met the red ones. "Damn I'm good," Fiona said. More arrows sped passed this time varying in colour, she was now using her own Fire bolt arrows to match the maroon haired girls.

"So you're a brave one, riding into an army and wearing those colours," Dark Ace said, the two of them were now stationary in the air and around them were the new Storm Hawks facing against the Cyclonian army.

"I suppose you don't recognise me, Uncle," Lightning said standing on her ride with her blue blade in her hand.

"I see, you're his girl. All grown up now I see?" Ace smirked.

"And yet, I've taken apart most of your force," Lightning sent another bolt to her right and an incoming Cyclonian ride burst into flames.

"I'll admit, most of these... Cyclonians were considered among the best to help with the retrieval of the Aurora stone," Dark Ace stood on his ride and ignited his own blade.

"So where have you been hiding all these years? I haven't had a duel that I've lost," Dark Ace smirked.

"I've been in what you'd consider the far side of Atmos. Of course we call it Nox, and this will be your first one because I've never lost and I don't intend to lose a duel to my father's killer," Lightning placed the velocity crystal into her blade and allowed the energy to surge up her body.

"What are you doing?" Dark Ace raised an eyebrow.

"You're buddy Carver said the same thing," Lightning growled and leapt off of her Sky ride.

Dark Ace was surprised when she landed on his Sky ride and their blades met multiple times. She flipped over him and landed on the back of his ride, He flipped onto the front and went for a slash at her chest. She blocked and returned with an angled cut to the right side of his body then turned and kicked him. He grabbed Lightning's foot and tossed her off of the his ride where she activated her glider and landed back on her own ride.

"That whore mother of yours seems to be somewhat competent at teaching," Dark Ace commented.

"Fuck off," Lightning snarled before her hand went to the pouch at her waist.

"Lightning don't do it!" Hendrix shouted from far away.

Lightning took out the infinity stone and Dark Ace's eyes went wide. She placed the crystal into the end of her blade and the black stone ignited the prong with blade energy that travelled up her arms and into her body. "Are you crazy! You'll kill us all!" Dark Ace shouted.

"I love this power," Lightning smirked, in her left hand pooled a black orb.

She threw it behind her, by now Vigil and Fiona were back on the Condor and had taken Hendrix with them. The Cyclonians had taken their eyes off of the retreating Storm Hawks and had chuckled then circling back behind Lightning. The black orb of energy went into the middle then exploded into pulses, the energy hit the sky rides and completely incinerated them. By now the Condor was in the distance and far away from Lightning. Snipe and Ravess managed to avoid the pulses by flying up high instead of going down or away as most of the Cyclonians did. Snipe growled and flew towards Lightning with his mace aimed at her.

Lightning bent down and sprinted off of her ride and soared through the air towards the muscled man. The black side of her blade met with his mace and the mace completely disintegrated surprising him. She then grabbed him by his throat and tossed him off of his ride before destroying the ride itself. She then turned and threw her blade towards the maroon haired archer. The blade soared true and wedged itself into the side of her ride, Lightning jumped onto her ride and pulled her blade from the side kicking the girl off and flying towards Dark Ace.

"It's interesting isn't it, how an Infinity stone can cause... so much destruction, no?" Lightning smirked.

"You're more insane than I take you for, completely ruining my plans," Dark Ace growled.

He the jumped off of his ride and opened his glider retreating into the clouds.

Growling Lightning looked down at the retreating Cyclonians and found who she was looking for, the muscle and the fineness of Cyclonian command.

" _Kip, take those two back to the Condor_ ," Lightning said, the Wyvernmancer nodded and flew her ride to collect the two while Lightning used her glider to fly and land on _Terra Atmosia_.

A crowd was gathering around her but she ignored them, instead she put the stone back onto her belt and placed the blade on her back again. She then waited patiently for the Condor to arrive and she Kip came down with her ride which she jumped onto and flew off ignoring the shouting questions and thankful innocents.

"What the hell was that?" Hendrix shouted as Lightning came into the the vehicle bay.

"What did it look like? I got rid of the invading army," Lightning said annoyed.

"You could have killed us all," Hendrix snapped.

"An infinity stone cannot be controlled! Give it to me, I'll find a way to destroy it," Hendrix held her hand out, Fiona, Vigil and Piper had gone very quiet, even Ravess and Snipe who were tied to chairs didn't feel like talking when the dark haired mage asked that question.

"No," Lightning said coldly.

"Lightning, if you're _father_ saw what you did. He would be ashamed," Hendrix stressed.

"My _father_ is gone, you have no right to tell me what to do with my crystals," Lightning made to go passed her.

Hendrix's hand shot towards the belt and tried to get the stone, Lightning reacted quickly and on instinct. She grabbed the hand ducked underneath the shoulder, elbowed Hendrix in the side then kicked her legs out from underneath her causing the mage to fall to the ground hitting her head. She then found Lightning's boot against her neck pushing enough to slightly hurt, but not enough to break anything, yet.

"Don't test my patience, I thought we were getting somewhere with the week we'd been here. I have my own agenda here, not just... saving your people. I'll deal with the prisoners tomorrow," With that she removed her boot and walked over Hendrix's body while she was gasping for air and headed to her room locking it behind her.


	3. Visions

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Storm Hawks or any of the actual characters but I do claim this plot and all Original Characters that will appear. Please Read and Review, rated T/M for language and later chapters. If you're wondering what the relationship is, it will be OC (Lighting/Aerrow's female version) x Master Cyclonis. Further pairs are to be established in the future. Note, proper Sky Knight age is 18 so that lemons can be included later as everyone will be over the age of 18 when they occur or over the age of consent (16). All Lemons will be noted with an (M) warning in the chapter title skip if uncomfortable additionally there will be a **bold** notification when a lemon is starting. I also do not own the Prophecy that is spoken in this chapter, that is written and owned by P.C. And Kristin Cast, I am merely changing a few words to fit with their genders. The prophecy is completely the words of their authors however I am repurposing it to fit with the plot I had orchestrated.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Foreign languages_ "

 **Chapter 3: Visions**

The next morning Lightning awoke early, she went to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast along with a cup of juice. She then made up two separate plates of food and grabbed two cups before heading down to where Snipe and Ravess were tied up. When she walked in the door closed around behind her and she used a locking crystal to seal it.

"Wake up you two, breakfast is here," Lightning said placing the two trays on the table then sitting down with her own after untying the tied up Cyclonian generals.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't smash you right now?!" Snipe growled as he woke up.

"Forgive my idiot little brother, he's not a morning person," Ravess elbowed him.

"Why shouldn't I smash the girl," Snipe snapped back.

"Because she almost killed us last time, and given the fact that she has her weapon and we have nothing. It would only get us killed if you tried you fool!" Ravess snapped back.

"Wisely spoken," Lightning said as she took another mouthful of her food.

"Now, come join me for breakfast," Lightning glared at the two of them, both Ravess and Snipe visibly paled at the cold look they were receiving.

Silently they sat down opposite Lightning and looked at their trays of food expecting to be given rotten food. Instead they were surprised with a hot freshly cooked breakfast and a cup of juice, exactly the same type of breakfast that Lightning was eating. They ate wearily, their eyes never wavering from Lightning's. They knew that if she were to snap they'd be dead within a few seconds.

"So, you're going to tell me where _Terra Cyclonia_ is and how to get in their undetected," Lightning said after another bite of toast.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that? She'd kill me," Snipe protested, with that Lightning grabbed his head and slammed it into the table causing his nose to bleed.

"I will kill you this second if you don't!" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, forgive my brother's impudence, yet again. He clearly doesn't understand the situation, all brawn and no brain as they say," Lightning found the purple haired woman much more pleasant to talk to.

"Let me put it another way, I'm willing to cut a deal with you Ravess. You get me and my crew into Cyclonia, and I won't kill you. But also I'll allow you the protection of the Storm Hawks as well as a room on this ship and a place on our team. I'm sure Fiona would love a fellow archer to compete and learn from," Lightning said.

"She was the blonde who was firing arrows as accurate and as powerful if not more so than my own?" Ravess asked and Lightning nodded.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Snipe again protested, this caused Lightning to snap. She grabbed his head and roughly slammed it against the table a few times knocking him out. She then tossed him across the room not bothering to care where he landed.

"Now, where were we?" Lightning asked.

"The part where I was accepting your offer, of course. Feel free to keep my brother tied to a chair here," Ravess offered scared.

"A good choice you've made, now I will leave your brother's imprisonment under your care. However if he or you attempt to escape and you let him go, you'll die and then I'll have Fiona shoot him out of the skies, and then I shall execute him," Lightning stood and went to the door unlocking it, she then tied Snipe up again before leaving, allowing Ravess time to finish her breakfast and to come around to the realisation of the decision she made.

As Lightning left the room Hendrix was leaning against a wall with her arms cross, she had an expression of worry for Lightning, she was not at all like how her mother had described the red haired girl to be. However she had the same temper as her father, definitely Lightning Strike's kid.

"Can I help you Hendrix?" Lightning asked crossing her arms.

Hendrix didn't reply so Lightning walked past her and to the bridge where Piper was sitting at the table with her feet up and a book in her hands. Lightning walked over and told her the direction to fly in heading towards _Terra Cyclonia_. Piper went over to the wheel and began to adjust their direction before sitting back down and going over her notes.

"So is the purple haired girl joining our crew?" Piper asked not even looking up from her notes.

"She is, Although her brother might need to be... Disposed of," Lightning quietly replied.

"How's Hendrix taking it?" Piper said thoughtfully.

"Not well, as expected," Lightning shrugged.

"She'll come around eventually, she is an original Storm Hawk. Our methods would be considered more cutthroat to her whereas we find our methods more efficient," Piper sighed and then went back to scribbling in her notebook.

"Lightning, reports state that after we left _Terra Atmosia_ , the Cyclonian's came back and took the Aurora stone again. The Red Eagles were outmatched without their leader and they were significantly lacking in skills compared to the Dark Ace," Vigil said walking into the room.

"Furthermore there's been word of all of the Sky Knights teaming up to charge _Terra Cyclonia_ in an attempt to reclaim the Aurora stone. My assumption is that they will fail due to the Dark Ace's move, the sends a shockwave. If he used the Aurora stone as the crystal then all of their sky rides will be destroyed or rendered useless. My diagnostics would suggest that we fly high above the clouds, where the Sky Sharks would be and approach from an overhead position right on top of _Terra Cyclonia_. It seems like the most viable option," Fiona said laying down a map of the regions near _Terra Cyclonia_.

"We'll take these factors into account and devise a plan, I suggest we destroy the Aurora stone outright as these fools in Atmos can't seem to defend it properly. Ravess knows their defences, I recommend using her knowledge to our advantage and infiltrating the _terra_. From there I'll find or fight my way to Master Cyclonis and take her out, If I need to use my infinity stone you'll know to vacate the perimeter," Lightning said crossing her arms.

"Master Cyclonis is at her strongest, and her weakest in her crystal catacombs. If you plan to face her in single combat that would be the best place," Ravess said walking it with Hendrix behind her, a permanent scowl on the crystal mage's face.

"I don't think we should trust a Cyclonian's words," Hendrix frowned.

"Unlike you, Storm Hawk. I value my life enough to not cross the red haired girl over there," Ravess snapped at Hendrix and Lightning nodded appreciatively.

"Alright, let's devise a plan of action. We already know most of the Sky Knights in Atmos are dumb as a door," Piper said and all of them circled around the table and the map spread out.

It took them most of the day to devise a proper plan, the idea was the Ravess would return to Cyclonia before they move. She would explain how she escaped capture and then lure Cyclonis into the crystal catacombs, Fiona would infiltrate and pose as one of the new guards and would be assisting Ravess in leading Cyclonis away. From there Vigil and Lightning would drop in at the highest point of the stronghold and silently remove the guards they come across before meeting up with Fiona who would then rendezvous with Ravess and then Lightning would face Master Cyclonis. At least, that was the plan.

Vigil and Lightning managed to recover and repair the Cyclonian Archer's ride well enough for it to fly and their story to be believable by Master Cyclonis. When all the preparations were done, Ravess left a few hours out from _Terra Cyclonia_ so that she would return well before the plan was to take place hours later.

As expected the large envoy of Sky Knights failed in their frontal assault of the stronghold and were easily dealt with by the power of the Aurora stone being used by Dark Ace under Cyclonis's order. At the point the Storm Hawks watched from far above as what Lightning said came to pass. She was standing on deck of the Condor and was currently giving Kip (who was in her Wyvern form) a good pet before they were to drop in on Cyclonis, quite literally. Fiona had already infiltrated the place, posing as the lookout guard that they had captured and taken hostage. Now Lightning was just waiting for Vigil to be ready before they did some free falling.

"Fiona's given us the signal from the top tower, you ready?" Vigil asked walking out in his full armour.

"Don't drop me," Lightning smirked at her childhood friend.

"When have I ever?" Vigil retorted.

"Don't answer that!" He then immediately added sheepishly before Lightning was about to reply.

"Alright, Lightning and Vigil. You're clear to free fall in... 3... 2... 1... Now!" Piper's voice called and Lightning smirked giving a salute to Piper before she and Vigil jumped off of the side of the Condor and soared through the clouds falling right on top of the Cyclonian stronghold.

Around 200 meters from their landing point Vigil caught up with Lightning and then spread his wings, slowing them down so that they wouldn't splat on the place they were landing. When they landed Vigil let Lightning go once they were safely on the ground. An arrow then struck the ledge and Lightning looked down to see the steel rope connected to the arrow which led them down to a lower platform. Lightning pulled her blade from her back and used it to zip line down the steel rope and land next to Fiona, Vigil followed suit.

"Ravess has reported to Master Cyclonis and Master Cyclonis is heading to the crystal catacombs to interrogate Ravess, or so she plans," Fiona said.

"Alright, change your arrows to a 3m radius doze crystal arrow," Lightning said, Fiona pulled out a grey crystal arrow and knocked it into her bow before they proceeded.

When Lightning kicked down the door the group of guards turned around on alert. Fiona fired the arrow at them and the whole group fell unconscious instantly. Vigil went and made sure each of them were fully out before grabbing all of their weapons and tossing them off of the ledge they landed on, the Cyclonian spears falling into the wastelands.

"Ravess is waiting for us outside of the catacomb entrance in the east wing, let's hurry there," Fiona said.

Lightning led the way as the ran through the halls, when they came to doorways where groups of Cyclonian's were Fiona would immediately shoot one of her doze crystal arrows to send the group into a deep sleep. They eventually saw the purple haired woman with her arms crossed tapping her feet impatiently.

"Master Cyclonis is expecting me any second now, you really cut it close. I hope your plan goes off without a hitch or I'm fucked," Ravess snarled before realising who she was talking to, cursing her mental lapse, Lightning just ignored her.

"Is this the entrance?" Lightning asked and Ravess nodded nervously.

"Stay behind me," Lightning drew her blade and walked in, as she got to the main chamber of crystals a purple blast flew at her, she rolled out of the way and returned with blue ones of her own.

"And I thought I'd have the element of surprise. You must be the Sky Knight who's been causing problems," when Lightning looked at Master Cyclonis, she was genuinely surprised that instead of an older woman or man she was looking at a young girl with dark hair, around the same age as her.

"Master... Cyclonis? Aren't you a little young to be..." Lightning trailed off.

"I should say the same thing about you," She shot back.

"What are you, 16 or something?" Lightning asked.

"Are we supposed to be having this kind of conversation?" Fiona asked, she knocked a fire bolt arrow into her bow before raising it and firing at the girl.

To Fiona's surprise the girl stopped it with her hand, turned it around and with even more force sent it flying back at her. It hit Fiona in the chest and sent her flying back into a wall and knocking her head. Vigil ran over to check her vitals while Lightning, albeit impressed glares at the Cyclonian matriarch.

Lightning's grip on her blade tightened and she reached to her belt and took the velocity crystal off of it and placed it in the end of her blade. Cyclonis raised her eyebrow in thought, Lightning didn't want the girl to have a chance to come up with a plan. She darted forward using the velocity crystal's speed and cut at Cyclonis, she was surprised when her blade cut through air and she found Cyclonis had leaned back to avoid the cut, she then twisted and her leg slammed into Lightning's ribcage causing her to drop to the ground clutching her side.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. It's not nice to attack someone when they're not prepared," Cyclonis smirked, she held out her hand and a green crystal from the wall flew into it. Her staff then opened and the purple gem sucked in the power of the green one turning it half purple and half green.

"Now I think we're even," Cyclonis's staff transferred the green energy from the crystal to her body.

Cyclonis dashed forward using her own velocity crystal and went to slam her staff down on top of Lightning, the red haired girl blocked and picked herself up putting distance between the two of them. Those who were watching were entranced as Lightning and Master Cyclonis clashed, the blue and green energy blade meeting the purple and green glowing staff. A battle between a crystal duelist and a crystal mage. Sparks flew everywhere through the crystal catacombs and some of the pillars holding the roof up were damaged with chunks being torn off through either Cyclonis or Lightning being slammed into the pillars.

High above them a golden crystal that was once fading started glowing due to the energy that is radiating from the battle. The two broke apart and gained distance from each other. They were both panting heavily and were taking a few moments to gather their strength. Lightning reached into her belt pouch and produced her black infinity stone, the velocity stone was placed back on her belt and she put the black gem in to replace it. Cyclonis responded by summoning the aurora stone to her and combining it with her staff. Both of them were about to have a battle with the power of their two infinity stones. Lightning charged up the black energy in an aura around her and initiated the Lightning Chain and going straight at Cyclonis. Cyclonis charged up a beam and shot it at the rapidly approaching Sky Knight. Above them the golden crystal fell and shattered enveloping both Lightning and Master Cyclonis in its golden light.

Lightning landed on her back in an unfamiliar room, she groaned feeling all kinds of soreness. She was aware of someone on top of her who gave out a similar groan of pain. Lightning opened her eyes to find rose coloured ones staring back at her, both immediately realised who the other was. Lightning shoved her off and scrambled to get her blade while Cyclonis picked herself up and called her staff to her. They went to attack each other, the blasts from each infinity stone was sent flying towards the other however they curved in mid air and both flew to a single point, a woman.

"Really, the next two to arrive since two hundred years and they're trying to kill each other," a younger girl said standing next to the woman.

"Athena, that is enough," the woman scolded gently causing a pout to come across Athena's face.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Lightning asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Sky Knight," Cyclonis sneered.

"You are in the temple of Avalon, as for why your here. Well, the Oracle has a message for you. Then you will be able to ask the elders about why you're here," the woman said turning her back and walking away.

"Well, aren't you going to follow? And don't even think about trying to attack each other again, the defences here will electrocute you and that's a very unpleasant experience. Take it from someone who has experienced it before," Athena said before turning and following.

Cyclonis muttered something under her breath before placing her staff on her back. Lightning took her infinity stone out of her blade and put it back in its pouch before she placed her un-energised blade on her back and followed along with Cyclonis, an unspoken truce now between them. As they walked along the halls following the two women Lightning and Cyclonis couldn't help but notice the intricate portraits that lined the walls. All of them depicted a female with a staff and either a male or a female with a sword of some kind. They were gazing at each other in a lovers embrace, the most noticeable portrait being one of a beautiful young black haired woman who was standing in the arms of a taller red haired woman, gazing at one another. The names on the plaques read 'Morgana Le Fey & Andraste of Avalon'.

"Are you two finished admiring history?" The woman asked, the two in question looked at each other and shrugged.

"The oracle is waiting," she gestured through the door.

Lightning, not wanting to wait anymore to find out why she was in this damn place with her enemy. Walked through without hesitating at all, she was soon followed by Cyclonis. As they got to the main chamber they found a pool of water in the centre of the room, on the far side a figure sat on what appeared to be an altar. The figure had a hood on but the robes indicated that they were human and a female.

"Lightning Andraste Strike, Camilla Lark Cyclonis, I've been expecting the two of you for some time now," the oracle said as the two got to the room.

"How do you know our names?" Cyclonis's eyes narrowed at the oracle who merely smiled.

"I know many things about you, child, I've been watching over the two of you ever since the ancients revealed your names and then revealed the prophecy regarding the two of you. Your past complements the other in ways you cannot fathom and your future is woven together with the fine unbreakable strings of fate," the Oracle replied cryptically.

"Great, so can you tell us why the fuck we're here?" Lightning said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are here, because the two of you have been chosen long before your parents had even been born," The Oracle lifted her hand and the water in the pool started to ripple.

" _Long ago, before the lands were separated. Everyone was a part of one region, that of the mystical Avalon. There was peace and prosperity in the land as we began delving into the powers of the nether realm through the use if powerful mediums allowing us to use powers that were not of this world. The clans of Avalon congregated together to make the ancient council, dedicated to keeping order between all of those who lived on the beautiful planes of Avalon. They brought the greatest minds that were available together to discover the sources of the powers that came through crystals, however darkness emerged and corruption began to ensue between the clans. A force of evil known as Rage and his twin sister Shade began to gain power, dark power. After gaining followers they sought to unleash the power of the Chaos Stone, a powerful dark relic capable of unleashing demons into the world. Along with their followers the siblings brought war and destruction where they went, until in a battle against Merlin the elder Crystal Mage revealed a prophecy. Morgana Le Fey, his apprentice and the warrior princess Andraste would stop the siblings in their tracks and use the powers of the Darkus and Haos infinity stones, forged in the fires of Olympus by Hephaestus, to bring peace to the world once again. During this war many died, the world was split from the ground with pieces of land having to be lifted into the skies in order to retain life, the regions were divided into Atmos, Nox, Lumos, Fae and Tartarus. Rage and Shade were banished to the depths of Tartarus but they weren't defeated. On Morgana's death bed, she was held by her lover Andraste. The two of them vowed that whenever the siblings once again threatened to destroy the world, they would again return to save it. A Mage and her Knight to stop the evil once and for all_ ," Lightning and Cyclonis blinked as they watched the history of the world.

The temple of Avalon, and Avalon in general was something that had said to be a myth. A folk tale told to children when they questioned how the world came to be. They did not expect it to be true, nor did they expect to be seeing it firsthand.

"What was Merlin's prophecy?" Cyclonis asked, her voice shaking. Unconsciously Lightning had grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which Cyclonis found calmed her strangely enough.

" _The Red One steps into the Light_

 _Girded loins for her part in_

 _The apocalyptic fight._

 _Darkness hides in different forms_

 _See beyond shape,_ _colour_ _, lies_

 _And the_ _emotional_ _storms._

 _Ally with_ _her_ _; pay with your heart_

 _Though trust cannot be given_

 _Unless the Darkness you part._

 _See with the soul and not your eyes_

 _Because to dance with beasts you_

 _Must penetrate their disguise._

 _Beasts can be beautiful_

 _Dreams become desires_

 _Reality changes with reason_

 _Trust your truth_

 _Love_ _. . . monster . . . mystery . . ._ _magic_

 _Hear with your heart_

 _See without scorn_

 _Love will not lose_

 _Trust_ _her_ _truth_

 _Her_ _promise is proof_

 _The test is time_

 _Faith frees_

 _If there is courage to change._ _.._

 _A double-edged sword_

 _One side destroys_

 _One releases_

 _I am your Gordian knot_

 _Will you release or destroy me?_

 _Follow truth and you shall:_

 _Find me on water_

 _Purify me through fire_

 _Trapped by earth nevermore_

 _Air will whisper to you_

 _What Spirit already knows:_

 _That even shattered_

 _Anything is possible_

 _If you believe_

 _Then we shall both be free._ ," ( **House of Night Prophecies, P.C. & Kristin Cast**).

"What the hell does all that mumbo jumbo rubbish mean?" Lightning said.

"That I cannot explain, however my time with you is over. Please proceed through the door, there are some people that can explain your situation better than I," The Oracle gestured to a mahogany door to her right.

By now Cyclonis had realised that she was gripping Lightning's hand, she promptly dropped it and sauntered towards the door. Lightning couldn't help but watch the sway of the smaller girls hips as she walked behind her towards the door. When they walked through the door they came across an unusual sight, there was a table set up with four chairs and a tea pot was hot and placed in the middle with two cups on either side of the tray.

"Dear, it would seem our guests have arrived," a voice got the two teens attention.

Lightning and Cyclonis's jaws dropped as the red haired woman grabbed the book out of the dark haired woman's hands and placed it on the ground. The dark haired woman glared at the red head and then pouting mumbling "my book," before her eyes landed on Cyclonis and Lightning.

"Oh, they're here already," the dark haired woman said surprised.

"I just said that Morg, dear," the red head chastised.

"Shut it Andy," the dark haired woman stuck her tongue out childishly.

"They're like a married couple," Lightning muttered and Cyclonis remained with a stoic facial expression.

"That's cause we are one," the red head sighed.

"Sorry, where are my manners. Please, sit," the red head gestured and hesitantly Lightning sat next to Cyclonis, who, not even 30 minutes ago, she was fighting against as if their lives depended on who would win the duel.

"Tea?" She asked, Lightning and Cyclonis looked at her strangely.

"Ah, you might not know what that is. It was something we used to drink back in Avalon," she said before pouring the two of them a cup.

"So, I'm sure you have many questions to ask. But first of all, my name is Andraste and my wife sitting next to me is Morgana."


End file.
